Glitches in Outlaws to the End
The Red Dead Wiki team encourages players to catalog experiences of major gameplay glitches while playing The DLC Content Outlaws to the End for Red Dead Redemption. Rockstar Games does make peripheral use of this wiki to track glitches; adding accurate information can help resolve them. Please be sure to be as specific as possible, citing the circumstances and accurately describing the glitch. Also be sure to include which console. Again, this specific page should be used for glitches specific to The DLC Content Outlaws to the End; general glitches with the main game should be addressed here: ''Glitches'' ---- These are the list of glitches in Red Dead Redemption DLC Outlaws to the End. The glitches are categorized according to console and gameplay. Glitches on Xbox 360 *Players in the same game appear to be invisible to other players, in some cases the characters appear in the game but not as the player see it. *Player randomly dies. *Player's horse doesn't show up if one whistles for it, no matter where he is. *Players cannot join Free Roam games after DLC is downloaded. Pressing X at the main menu to go to multiplayer or going to Xbox Live Public from singleplayer will not work. The player will just get stuck at the loading screen. This is probably just due to server overloads. *Players are unable to join Ranked matches. The player gets stuck at the loading screen. *In 'Walton's gold', the cart that is used to transport the bags can appear on it's side, resulting in a fairly humorous glitch (if ultimately damaging, as there is no way to get cart out of the mine) where the cart and the player who attempts to push the cart are spinning in the air. (Note: The cart has been known to turn on it's side in free roam)Also the cart may multiply after it is out of the mine. *Players rank sometimes go down to level 1 no legend and you lose everything but this is very rare. *A good thing to try to get in a free roam is to join single player then hit the start button go down to multiplayer, then select private free roam and from there go to a public. *No NPCs appear on the map, which allows for the player to finish gang hideouts without killing anyone, and rank up easily. *Like in the PS3 version, in The Kidnapped Girl mission, there is a glitch after players have cleared the fort of all gang members, the farmers daughter will not appear thus leaving the mission at a stand still, only solution at this time is to restart the mission. *For the rafting mission, my friend killed me on the raft to see if I could interact with him because he was invisible to me. But the problem was that I continued to spawn in the spot I had been shot, but the raft was halfway down the river, so I continued to spawn at the bottom of the river, mafia style. *At Tumbleweed and at Fort Mercer after clearing out the bandits players can constantly select replay to get 500 exp. every 8 seconds *Much like not being able to get to Free Roam through the main menu players can also freeze at the loading screen while going to the Outfitter. *Plants phase in and out making them impossible to be harvested. *Animals appear outside normal boundries. Glitches on Playstation 3 *Playstation 3 Free roam seems to be displaying the same issues as Xbox Live with the inability to join freeroam and getting stuck at the loading screen. *When in Free roam other players show on map but not in the game. *In The Herd mission when players start sometimes the cows automatically die. *On The River mission sometimes players fall of the raft and die. *In The Kidnapped Girl mission, there is a glitch after players have cleared the fort of all gang members, the farmers daughter will not appear thus leaving the mission at a stand still, only solution at this time is to restart the mission. *Going into the mine in Free Roam at Gaptooth Breach locks the game up, due to multiple mine carts being spawned. *Invisible to other players. Other players invisible to you. *Horse will not show up/find players when called. *Empty Gang Hideouts which give players completion points for entering the area. Then exit and re-enter. Never-ending points 250-405xp at a time depending on which hideout. *Unable to hear other players until exiting the free roam to find another game. *Shooting other players takes around 30 shots with a rifle to kill them. *Just like on the 360, players can freeze on the loading screen while going to the Oufitter. Category:Gameplay